Chip Ferguson
" (Season 4 finale) }} Ensign Chip Ferguson, an old Navy flight line buddy of Al Calavicci, appears in the Season 4 episode of Quantum Leap titled " ", the final episode of that season. The part of Chip is played in the episode by Jeff Corbett. About Chip When Sam finds that he's leaped into a young naval officer at Torrey Pines Naval Base in 1957, that, as Al reveals to him by making him peek into the mirror of his leapee's barracks, that he's leaped into a then 23-year-old Ensign Al, who was then called "Bingo" by his flight line buddies, he soon discovers the reason why he's leaped into young Bingo, to exonerate him from charges of he being responsible for what turned out to be the accidental death of a one Marci Riker, the wife of he and buddy Chip's CO, Commander Dirk Riker. Originally, this was not the case, as in Al needing an alibi to clear him from facing any charges in her death, as another friend, a female naval nurse, Lt. Lisa Sherman vouched for him, as she told the investigating lawyer, CDR Hugh Dobbs, that Bingo, whom Sam leaped into, had been with her that night; Sam had unwittingly changed the events drastically, as he convinced Lisa not to confess that truth to Dobbs, as it could damage both of their careers, as she's married, and they were carrying on an ongoing affair at the time. In the original history of events when Lisa learns of Bingo now facing murder charges, as Riker claimed to have seen Bingo, or young Al, in a struggle with his wife on the beach, she wound up getting killed in an automobile accident, which again happens, but without her verification of the alibi Al had originally used to escape personal conduct charges. Things really got thick when Al is told by Sam, who is now placed under arrest and confined to his quarters under guard watch, that he persuaded Lisa not to tell CDR Hobbs about them being together on the night of Marci's death, as he, upon the direction of Sam, asked Ziggy of his chances of being court martialed, as they steadily rose to 50/50, as well as the chances of he getting convicted, which were 75%; during the Courts Martial, Al saw the chances of his getting convicted rise up to 100%, as he had temporarily disappeared from existence in 1999, as he was replaced temporarily by founding Project Quantum Leap developer Edward St. John V, who was able to tip Sam as to a way to clear the young Al of the charges against him, as Sam was able to find a cigar in Al's car that belonged to Chip, as the older Al, who returns instantly upon finding the evidence, tells Sam that he didn't start smoking cigars until he was in Vietnam. Chip, who had driven Marci to the beach the night of her death, was asked by Sam to meet him in his quarters. Chip tells Sam that he dropped Al and Lisa off at a motel the night of the murder, then drove to the officer's club in Al's car. He saw Riker abusing Marci in the parking lot and gave her a ride. She was drunk and wanted someplace where she could run naked. They had slept together before, and he confessed that he was "in love with her". While Marci was undressing he came on to her, as she resisted him, as he tried to force himself on her, but he didn't rape her and she fell, striking her head on a rock and dying instantly. After confessing that he was "truly sorry: he said that he was going to turn himself in had Al been convicted. Sam is able to concoct a plan to clear Bingo, and save the lives of both Marci and Lisa when he is able to get to older Al to talk to his younger counterpart in the imaging chamber room, as Al reveals his identity to Bingo and gets him to leap into himself on the evening of Marci's death, as he gets his younger counterpart to keep Chip at the O-Club all night, which prevented him from driving by the beach and picking up Marci, preventing her death, and the Lisa's accident, as Sam gets the idea to look outside his barracks room. The marine guard that was posted there has left. They realize that a marine would never leave his post, and there must have been no death! At that moment Chip arrives with a surprise guest for Al. It is Lisa, now alive, who has gotten off work early and wants Al to buy a round of drinks. Chip's own future is unclear - Al says that Chip's fighter will be shot down over Haiphong during the Vietnam War but it is unknown whether Chip himself survives the incident. Category:Quantum Leap Characters Category:Characters